


You Have My Love

by Padapuppy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padapuppy/pseuds/Padapuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's dying and Castiel isn't about to start leaving Dean's side anytime soon.  It has a happy ending, I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have My Love

It’s raining, seems like it’s always raining in times like these, times of sadness and grief, or heartache and misery. Now, now is definitely one of those times. 

“You have my love.” Castiel says it enough, means it more than those words could ever express, and it’s rather fitting that those words, those four simple, beautiful words are the last words. The very last words Dean will ever hear.

The rain pours down from the sky, the sun gone and hidden while Dean lies in bed, in their home for the night. It’s still cheap motels and even cheaper whiskey, but Dean and Castiel…they wouldn’t have it any other way.

Losing Sam a few years back hit them both hard, left Dean spiraling into a great depression than he’s ever experienced, but when the cancer took his brother, part of him was glad. Sam died in bed, the same kind of bed he’d been sleeping in for his entire life, and he died in his sleep without pain. For someone in their line of work, that kind of death was rare, but Sam earned it. Castiel says sometimes when Dean can’t sleep, when the arthritis in his hands leave his bones aching and sore, that Sam is happy and waiting for him in paradise. Dean smiles because he knows that’s true, and he knows he’ll see his brother soon.

As the thunder cracks, Castiel puts a hand to Dean’s head, runs his fingertips down his cheeks, and Dean leans away from the touch. “You don’t have to be here.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Castiel says, and it’s honest. “I’d choose your side over the greatest gifts Heaven could offer.” And Dean’s lips quirk up because that’s true, too.

“Is it gonna hurt?” 

“It might, but I can try to ease your suffering, if you’d like.”

Dean looks up to him then, sees the same dark hair, those blue eyes that haven’t wavered over all these years, the face that hasn’t aged a day. Dean hasn’t been so lucky, but Castiel has always stayed. “Don’t. I wanna feel it.”

Castiel nods, puts his hand over Dean’s where they’re resting on the deep wound on his stomach. “It’ll be over soon.” Castiel promises. 

He kisses Dean then. It’s nothing new, nothing that hasn’t happened everyday for what feels like forever, but each kiss with Castiel is different, leaves Dean a little breathless. This kiss, it’s different because it’s the last. It’s more meaningful, even with it’s simplicity. Dean can barely reciprocate, his body taken to the tremors and shakes, sweat sliding off his old body. 

When the kiss is over, Castiel lies by Dean’s side, and Dean lifts their hands. There’s blood spilling almost instantly, and he looks down on it before giving Castiel a shaking smile, and he sees that Castiel is crying. Dean’s never seen that before, not even when Sam died, and it worries him. “Cas…What’s wrong?” Besides the obvious, of course. 

Castiel shuts him up with a kiss, gentler this time, and he clasps Dean’s hand in his own. “I’ll be there, just like this, on the other side.” It’s a promise that Dean knows the angel will keep. “You…you’ll be…”

“Young again? Strong?” Dean asks, a slight smile on his lips.

Castiel shakes his head, blinks and lets a tear slide down his face. He smiles gently, happy. “You’ll be free. Finally, Dean…you can rest.”

“You have my love.” Castiel’s been saying it for years, means it every time. Dean’s never said the words back, but Castiel always knew. It’s fitting that Dean says those simple, beautiful words, that those are the last words Dean hears before his body quakes and the pain takes over until there’s nothing left.

__  
“Way to go out like a girl.” Sam’s smiling, nudging the angel’s shoulder as he looks to Heaven’s newest arrival.

“I thought it was sweet.” Castiel is the same as ever.

“The both of you just shut up. Is there pie here? This is heaven. There better be freakin’ pie in heaven.” Dean…Well, Dean’s resting, and he’s so damn happy to spend who knows how long with his brother and his angel at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. Comments, I think they're awesome.


End file.
